Harry Potter and the Final Quest
by Erin Corr
Summary: The Trio had just finished their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, when Harry tells them that he is going to America for a while and they are not allowed to come. They have to find the remaining horcux and defeat the dark lord, mean while relationships


Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J.K,. Rowling.I wish I did, I just get to have fun with them. Well anyways, have fun and enjoy!

**Chapter One- Graduation**

The world that we know is a very dark place, war everywhere and there is no one that you can trust. How does anyone know that the person that you are going to be having your morning cup of tea with could not be one of 'his' followers? Many of the most trusted people have been caught doing his dirty work.

But in a castle somewhere in England there is a celebration going on that has nothing to do with our dark cruel world. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is having its 2552nd graduation, the day that all Hogwarts students dream of when they first arrive to the magical castle. The castle is busy with getting the preparations done for the wonderful event. Most of the occupants of the castle was worried that there wouldn't be another graduation after last years events when the headmaster was murdered by a fellow teacher. Everyone was worrying about the upcoming graduation but one young, soon to be graduate, he was sitting by the window looking out of it.

"Harry! We have been looking all over for you. What are you doing here? We need to get going or we are going to be late for our own graduation!" yelled a woman with a long bushy brown hair.

"I was just thinking Hermione. How did we survive this long? Why did so many people die just so we could get here at this graduation and live our lives out? What if he comes after you or Ron? He is still out there and I don't know what I would do if you or Ron would be killed by Voldemort."

"We are going to be just fine Harry, we fought him with you and we are not leaving your side for nothing. Have you decided on what you are going to do after graduation?"

"This is going to be a shock but, I'm going to go to America, there is a Horcux there."

"Then I'm going with you to America, Harry."

"No you are not! You have too much here and you have the job at the ministry."

"What is taking you two so long, we need to leave or we are going to miss our own graduation. What is wrong Hermione?" Asked a tall vibrant red head man.

"Oh Ron, Harry is going to move to America after graduation!"

"What! Why are you going there for Harry?"

"There is a Horcux there somewhere and I need to find it and you are not coming with me, you two have jobs after school. I need to destroy Voldemort so that way all of my friends and their families can live a safe life, so they don't have to worry about if they are going to be alive at the end of the week."

"Oh Harry, we are apart of this to, you know." Hermione stated with tears streaming down her checks.

"You are only part of it because I let you become part of this and, I don't I don't want you two to get hurt. You are not coming with me and that is final." Harry told the others as he left the room.

"What is he getting himself into Ron? I don't know if he can handle this all by himself, I mean we have both been by his side through all of this, I'm scared for him."

"I don't want him to go just as much as you do. But we both know that we he has made up his mind there is no way for us to be able to change his mind and Harry is a tough man, he can get through this. If he needs us he knows where to find us. Come here and let me give you a hug Mione." Ron said with his arms open to take his crying best friend in for a hug. Hermione went to him and gave him a hug and couldn't help but think, _what if Harry gets hurt or worse killed. _

_Oh bloody hell does Mione feel good being in my arms, her hair smells so good. Wait a minute I need to be worried about Harry and not about how her hair smells._

"Come on let's go, let's go graduate." Ron told her.

"Yeah let's go graduate."

**-In the Great Hall-**

The great hall had it's normal four long house tables, the decorations where in red and gold because Gryffindor won the house cup the seventh year in a row. All of the students who where graduating wore robes of their houses' colors, the other students wore their standard black student robes.

"Another year's gone and the house points need to be awarded, fourth place is Hufflepuff with 309 points, third place is Ravenclaw with 391 points, second place is Slytherin with 489 points and first place goes to Gryffindor with 513 points." Headmistress McGonagall told the great hall full of students. There was a huge roar of cheering at the far right of the hall.

"Now to our graduates, we have taught everything that we believe that you will need for the real world. Tonight will be your last night in our magical castle. I am sure going to miss every one of you. Well let's dig into the wonderful fest." She told the children who where in the great hall with teary eyes, and with a wave of her hand the food appeared on the gold plates.

After everyone had the fill of the wonderful feast, they headed back to their common room.

"Can you believe it? This is our last night in the castle; we are fully certified wizards now." Ron told his two best friends.

"Yeah we are and tomorrow we will start our real life." Harry told them.

"Oh Harry, why can't we come with you?" Hermione asked him with concern for the man in front of her.

"I told you to drop it Hermione." Harry told her coldly.

"Fine! I'm off to bed." She yelled at them with tears streaming down her face as she ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Good job Harry." Ron said as her stormed off to the boys dormitory.

_W_h_y don't they understand that this is for the best? This way they can live happily ever after and not have to deal with Voldemort. I wish I could have them by my side as I always have had. But this is something that I need to do on my own._

Harry then followed Ron upstairs to their dormitory, where he let Ron pretend that he was asleep. Harry lay awake for hours; he just could not go to sleep. _What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself when sleep finally took over him.

A/NWell tell me what you think of it...I hoped that you liked it. Please R & R!


End file.
